Septic systems of the type connecting a septic holding tank to a distribution field often employ a tee connector between the holding tank and the perforated pipes leading to the leaching field. Other systems utilize a complex interface connection box intermediate the holding tank and the leaching field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,731 entitled “Septic Tank Distribution System” describes an interface box connecting between the tank and leaching field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,871 entitled “Septic Tank System and Distribution System Suitable for Use in Sloping Terrain” describes a tee connection between the tank and the leaching field, for example.
When a tee connection is employed, there is a tendency for the tee to become slightly rotated such that one side of the tee is lower than the other side causing unequal flow transfer out to the distribution pipes. The distribution pipe connecting with the lower side of the tee often causes early saturation of the associated leaching field and under-utilization of the distribution pipe connecting with the opposite side thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,501 entitled “Flow Divider for Distribution System” describes one approach for dividing and controlling the distribution of septic tank effluent.
One purpose of the instant invention is to provide a tee connector having integral means for controlling flow thru both sides of the tee connector to insure equal flow thru the distribution pipes upon occurrence of one distribution pipe being at a lower level.